Minneapolis Millers (AHA)
The Minneapolis Millers were a minor league professional ice hockey team based in Minneapolis, Minnesota at the Minneapolis Arena. Hockey in Minneapolis The Millers originated in the Central Hockey League as a semi-professional team from the 1925-26 season. The team moved to the American Hockey Association along with other CHL teams, and played there from 1926 to 1931. The Millers then switched to a revived Central Hockey League based locally in Minnesota. After the CHL's demise, the Millers rejoined the AHA, where they played from 1935 to 1942. The team went on hiatus During World War II, and was revived in the United States Hockey League from 1945-50 when the team relocated to Denver, Colorado and were renamed the Denver Falcons. They would only last one season in Denver. The name would be briefly revived in 1951 in the American Amateur Hockey League (1947-1952) and the Central Hockey League (1952-1953). The team either withdrew from the league after the 1952-153 season. The Minneapolis Bungalows would play from 1953 to 1958 and the Minneapolis Culbertsons would play from 1955 to 1958 when the Bungalows name disappeared, the Culbertsons moved most of their games to Lincoln, Nebraska as the Minneapolis-Lincoln Culbertsons, and the Millers name returned. The International Hockey League (1945–2001)'s Denver Mavericks would relocate to the Minneapolis Arena and would assume the moniker. That team would continue until 1963 when they were replaced by the Minneapolis Bruins in the newly created Central Hockey League (1963-1984) would would last until relocating to Oklahoma City, Oklahoma in 1965 and the St. Paul Saints would be renamed the Minnesota Rangers for the 1965-66 season. The National Hockey League would expand into the twin cities with the 1967-68 season with the creation of the Minnesota North Stars who would play in Bloomington, Minnesota which is a suburb convenient to both Minneapolis and St. Paul until their relocation to Dallas in 1993. The Minnesota Moose would be a member of the International Hockey League (1945-2001) from 1994 to 1996 playing out of the St. Paul Civic Center. The return of the NHL to the twin cities was announced on June 25, 1997 when the Minnesota Wild were announced as joining the league for the 2000-01 season. The team would be based out of the Xcel Energy Center which was built on the site of the former St. Paul Civic Center. Season-by-season results Central Amateur Hockey League American Hockey Association Central Hockey League 1931-1935 American Hockey Association Note: Ties were not worth any points in some seasons. Team suspended operations from 1942 to 1945. United States Hockey League American Amateur Hockey League Central Hockey League United States Central Hockey League External links * CHL results 1925-26 * AHA results 1926-31, 1935-42 * CHL results 1931-35 * USHL results 1946-50 See Also *Minneapolis Bungalows *Minneapolis Bruins *Minneapolis Culbertsons *Minnesota Golden Gophers *Minneapolis Millers (IHL) *Minnesota Moose *Minnesota North Stars *Minnesota Rangers *Minnesota Wild *St. Paul Saints (AHA) *St. Paul Saints (IHL) Category:American ice hockey teams Category:United States Hockey League team Category:American Hockey Association teams Category:Established in 1926 Category:Disestablished in 1950 Category:Central Hockey League (1931-1935) teams Category:American Amateur Hockey League teams Category:American Amateur Hockey League (1947-1952) teams Category:Central Hockey League (1952-1953) teams Category:United States Central Hockey League teams Category:Central Amateur Hockey League teams